


the glitter dancing on the skin

by MidnightBlueMoon



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Jughead Jones, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jughead Jones Is Not Aromantic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: Maybe school isn't so bad after all. (Not when Jughead's here.)





	the glitter dancing on the skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JewelOfForest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelOfForest/gifts).



> The title is a line from Panic! At the Disco's song _Golden Days_. It's a line I've always loved.  
>  This doesn't really fit into canon, it's just... there. I wanted Happiness™.   
> So lean back and have some soft Jughead/Sweet Pea.
> 
>  
> 
> My fics are based on the canon the show sets, so please don't be disappointed if Jughead is not aromantic-asexual.

Sweet Pea hated school. Southside High is just a shitty place to be. With the Serpents, it's alright, but he still wanted to be somewhere else. Anywhere else.

Things change when Jughead Jones shows up. Like with everything else, he messes with Sweets' hate for school. Like right now: Jughead has his hands on Sweets' face and neck and his lips are so fucking sweet against his - it's intoxicating.

And Sweets can only wrap his arms around his _boyfriend's_ waist and kiss back. His mouth tingles and his chest aches with the bubbly, happy feeling. Maybe school isn't so bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> For JewelOfForest, because they have left me precious sweet comments and I was very happy about that!  
> I hope you like it. ♥️


End file.
